1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a method for controlling the electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device which provides a music content based on category information and a method for controlling the electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art electronic device which reproduces a music content provides only limited control functions related to the music content through a remote controller or a manipulation button on the electronic device, such as playing or stopping the music content, switching to another music content, controlling a volume, etc. In addition, the related art electronic device provides a music content which is stored in the electronic device or in a storage medium (for example, a compact-disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), a cassette tape, etc.) accessed by the electronic device. However, with the development of communication technology, an electronic device becomes capable of streaming a music content which is stored in an external server. In other words, a user may be provided with almost infinite numbers of music contents by using the communication technology.
However, since the number of music contents that are available to the user increases, a user may have difficulty in finding a desired music content. That is, a user may need to search for and find a desired music content each time, which causes inconvenience. Also, to share the searched music content with an external audio device, the user needs to transmit information regarding the searched music content to the external audio device, which causes inconvenience.